


Save Room For Dessert

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Ruby [3]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Cleaning, Cooking, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Keith/Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Ruby kicks Nanny out of the kitchen and cooks for the team.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Character(s)
Series: Ruby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067258
Kudos: 3





	Save Room For Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe or the song "Perfect." I do own Ruby though. "Perfect" belongs to Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Author Note: This is Keith/Ruby. Rachel belongs to Queenscene2.

"Save Room For Dessert"

Ruby knew she had to be very diplomatic when she asked to use the kitchen. The room was basically Nanny's domain. The purple haired maid scoffed as she stood outside the door. Her? Diplomatic? Her boyfriend would be better in that department.

Her right hand drifted up and brushed against the ruby pendant he had gifted her a couple days ago. It almost seemed to be a dream that she was truly dating the commander of her dreams. It was because of the commander that she dared enter the kitchen. She walked in and was treated to Nanny bustling about the kitchen, clearly getting ready to cook dinner. Good. She was just in time then.

"Nanny, I-"

"Get outta here! I don't need you in here!"

Ruby scowled. "I beg to differ. I'm actually preparing the food tonight."

Nanny paused, turning to face the pale maid dressed in black and blue. "Says who?"

"Says me and my white boots kicking you out of this kitchen." Ruby lifted one of her white boots and literally booted the older woman out of the kitchen and locked the door, preventing her the chance to come back in. She rolled her shoulders. "All right. Now, I can cook something delicious."

%%%

The team and Coran took their usual seats around the dining table. They were waiting for Nanny to arrive with dinner on the little cart she used. They weren't expecting the cart to be pushed by a different maid.

Keith fought to keep his eyes from sparkling when he saw his girlfriend. She set a bowl in front each person accompanied by a small plate that had a piece of bread on it. She was careful not to linger too long at Keith's place as no one knew they were dating, except for one of other maids and the unofficial royal scientist. Ruby could feel Keith's eyes follow her around the room and out of the room.

Once Ruby left the room, Keith was able to look at what his girlfriend had served them. His eyes widened at the familiar food in front of him.

"Woo hoo! Is this chicken fettuccine?" Hunk exclaimed. "And cheesy garlic bread?"

"It looks like it." Keith took a bite of the pasta and wanted to melt. It was delicious!

Seeing Keith take a bite spurred the rest to start eating. The fettuccine and garlic bread were a big hit, even to the Arusians who had never had those foods before.

It wasn't too much longer before Ruby returned for the bowls and plates. She let her fingers brush against Keith's arm as she grabbed the bowl and plate in front of him.

Coran cleared his throat, causing Ruby to pause on her way out of the room. "Dear girl, who cooked that meal?"

"Was it all right?"

"It was an unusual dish but delicious nonetheless."

Ruby blushed. "Thank you. I cooked it actually."

"It was amazing!" Lance complimented.

"Stupendous!" Pidge called out.

"I wanted more!" Hunk exclaimed.

"I loved it." Keith met Ruby's eyes, her face going even redder at the compliments.

"Thank you. I have to go clean the kitchen."

"You shouldn't have to since you cooked the amazing meal," Allura said.

"It's only fair since I made the mess." Ruby smiled. "It's okay."

The team watched as the maid exited the room and headed for the kitchen. Keith stood up. "Well, I have some reports to finish. I'll see you guys later."

Unbeknownst to the team, Keith wasn't heading for his office. He slipped into the kitchen and saw his girlfriend dancing around the kitchen while she cleaned. A soft smile settled on his face as he approached her.

Ruby wasn't surprised to feel someone press up behind her. She knew her boyfriend would join her after dinner. They both swayed to an unheard song as Keith began singing to her. 

"I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in, follow my lead  
I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone  
Waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess,  
I whispered underneath my breath  
You heard it  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

"Well, I found a woman  
Stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams  
I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be all right this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now, I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight."

Ruby tilted her head back, and Keith leaned forward and gave his girlfriend a sweet yet passionate kiss. The kiss may have lasted a long time had there not been catcalls from the doorway. Keith and Ruby looked up to see Lance, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk standing there, staring at them. Lance had a smirk on his face. "I knew he had a girlfriend! I win the bet!"

Pidge and Hunk grumbled under their breaths, while Allura smiled. "I had no doubt. That's why I never entered into the bet."

"How did you know, Lance?" Keith asked.

"My source is very reliable, and that's all I'm saying."

Ruby and Keith passed by Lance, Ruby whispering, "It was Rachel, wasn't it?"

"Shh, doll." 

Fin


End file.
